


Gods and Monsters

by Elsian



Series: Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sleepy are we, John?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Anders.” Mitchell moaned, but moved his arm to look at the other man all the same. </p><p>"I'd rather fuck you.” Anders replied with a grin.</p><p>An afternoon alone. Mostly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

Anders is one of the few people in the world who calls Mitchell 'John'. Or at least, one of the few people in the world who is able to call him 'John' and get away with it. Apparently there are some bad feelings with some other vampire and 'it's so boring' in varying tones of whiny. That had been something of a shock. Mitchell could do broody and pensive along with the best of them, but he was also particularly adept at whiny.

Especially if they had to go to Ikea. 

He suspects George could get away with it, if he cared to, and possibly Nina. Definitely Annie, who had in the past when Mitchell had particularly pissed her off. Usually by making his own tea. 

“John!” he called, as soon as he entered the house, throwing his car keys onto the counter behind that hideous wall. 

“No!” came the reply from the sofa, and turned around Anders could see Mitchell's feet hanging over the end of the furniture. It was a hideous thing, but Mitchell wouldn't let Anders go out and replace it. Then again, Anders wanted to torch the whole place and take Mitchell back to New Zealand, but apparently that wasn't allowed either.

Anders smirked, and walked over to stand at Mitchell's feet, looking down at the vampire who was sprawled out with his arm thrown over his eyes.

“Sleepy are we, John?” 

“Fuck off, Anders.” Mitchell moaned, but moved his arm to look at the other man all the same. 

“I'd rather fuck you.” Anders replied with a grin.

“Charming. It must kill you that your powers don't work on us 'supernaturals'.” Mitchell dead-panned. Anders placed a hand on the vampires shin, rubbing gently.

“Didn't stop me getting you into bed though, did it?” he squeezed Mitchell's leg and looked around over his shoulders. “Uh, where's Rent-a-ghost and the wolf pack?” 

“George and Nina have gone up to Cardiff for their anniversary or her birthday or lent or something. I don't know, I wasn't really listening. Annie is...” Mitchell pulled himself up and looked around the kitchenette half-heartedly before flopping back down. “I actually don't know where Annie is.” 

Anders grin was positively demonic, and he leant down over Mitchell, moving to crawl up the taller man's body. Mitchell just raised an eyebrow at Anders when they drew level. 

“So, John, we're alone then?” Anders asked, letting his weight rest on Mitchell as he moved to grip his wrists, holding them by the vampires head, but no so much that he couldn't get free. Not that Anders had that kind of strength. He was pretty certain if Mitchell didn't want to stay somewhere, there was very little Anders was going to be able to do to keep him there. The fact the vampire wanted to stay beneath him was a particularly intoxicating idea though.

“Stop calling me John.” Mitchell replied, deliberately evasive. Anders rubbed circles onto Mitchell's wrists.

“It's your name.” he pressed a kiss to Mitchell's lips. “I like to call people by their names.”  
“Mitchell is also my name.” Mitchell kissed him back, allowing Anders to explore his mouth thoroughly, despite his dangerous tendency to run his tongue alone Mitchell's canines. When they paused for air, or rather, Anders paused for air, Mitchell frowned. “You have got to get rid of that beard.”

“Shut up, you love it.” Anders forced his mouth back over Mitchell's, releasing one arm to run his hand down Mitchell's chest, slipping under his shirt to caress the cool skin of his chest. That was something he still wasn't quite used to, along with the lack of a heartbeat. He let go of the other hand, leaning up to pull Mitchell's shirt over his head, whilst the other man quickly made use of his now freed hands to undo the buttons on Anders shirt, pulling it from his trousers and off his body so they were pressed together, skin on skin. 

Mitchell shifted his legs slightly, moving the long limbs so that Anders fell between them, pressing their hips together sharply. Mitchell groaned, whilst Anders gasped into his mouth before pressing their groins together, grinding down against the taller man. Mitchell threw his head back with a whine, allowing Anders to press open-mouthed kisses against his neck as he slipped a hand between them to undo the button at the top of Mitchell's jeans. 

“Annie will kill us if we do this here.” Mitchell said, breathlessly. Anders stopped in his motions and frowned.

“Well, that isn't right. You're supposed to be incoherent with desire about now.” He smirked and shoved his hands roughly down Mitchell's jeans, palming at his cock through his underwear. Mitchell hissed, but pushed Anders up all the same, demonstrating just how much stronger than the other man he truly was.

“Anders, we shouldn't. Not here. I actually respect my house mates.” He paused “Well, most of the time.” 

Anders leant down from where Mitchell was holding him, kissing him gently, but deeply. 

“John.” he purred. “There's no-one here, we have the place all to ourselves. I'd hate to miss an opportunity to have to in a new part of the house, as fun as the kitchen was.” He grinned down at Mitchell, who sighed.

“You know that still doesn't work on me, right?” he replied, but his grip on Anders lessened all the same, allowing the other man to kneel between his legs, running his fingers along the edge of Mitchell's jeans as he slowly worked them underneath them, pulling them down slowly, teasingly.

“It was worth a shot.” Anders pulled Mitchell's jeans down his legs, pulling off his boots at the same time, before running his hands over the other man's thighs. “You seem to be rather coercible either way.” 

He gripped at Mitchell's ass, pulling him down the sofa and leaning over so he was almost directly underneath Anders, who was on his knees. It meant that Mitchell's long legs were almost around Anders ears, but that didn't matter. He squeezed the flesh beneath his hands and smirked at Mitchell, who was lying almost naked beneath him, in only tight black boxers and those gloves he insisted on wearing all the time.

The gloves were kind of hot. 

Mitchell snorted, somewhat ruining the mood he was going for. “You look like a dirty, old man. Leering over me with that beard.” 

Anders let his weight fall onto Mitchell, bringing their faces barely a centimetre away from each other. When he spoke, Mitchell could feel his lips moving, the beard brushing his skin lightly, itching at him.

“You're hardly one to talk about being old, John. You have, what, at least eighty years on me. You're as bad as Olaf.” He punctuated his sentence with a deep, drawn-out exploration of Mitchell's mouth. 

“I want to meet this Olaf, he sounds interesting.” Mitchell replied, running his hands down Anders back. The material of the gloves felt rough, but good and Anders bit his lip as Mitchell's hands travelled before they came to settle right at the edge of Anders trousers.

“Since we don't know just how much time we have, might want to get rid of these now.” 

Anders laughed, kneeling back up.

“Now we're talking!” He quickly gripped the edge of Mitchell's boxers first, pulling them down his legs and exposing him completely, with the exception of the gloves.

It really was hot.

He pulled his own trousers and underwear just far enough to free his cock of its confines, too eager to bother with a tedious activity like untying shoelaces or standing up. Finally, he brought their erections together, sliding deliciously against the other as he kissed him deeply, Mitchell's hands coming up to grip his head, pulling him in as though there was any chance Anders was going to try to resist.

He wrapped one hand around them both, squeezing lightly, causing them both to gasp, Mitchell more so when Anders wormed one hand into his dark locks and pulled just enough to tip his head back. There were few things Mitchell liked more than having his hair pulled during sex, something Anders had been very excited to discover and exploit. It definitely worked in his favour when Mitchell was sucking him off. 

However, as pleasing as it was to rut against Mitchell, tiny noises coming from the vampires throat as he thrust up against him, Anders had been hoping for something a little further, and slipped his hand between them, running his hand down and then in, circling Mitchell's hole with his finger in a teasing motion. 

“Here?” Mitchell moaned into Anders mouth, and Anders bit at his lip before leaning down so his lips were by Mitchell's ear, pressing two fingers against Mitchell and his other hand still tangled in his hair.

“Yes, here. Go on, you know you want to, John.” He didn't even bothered lacing his voice with his power this time. It never worked on Mitchell and was mostly ever for his own amusement when he did. This, he wanted Mitchell to decide anyway, only Mitchell, and it would have been that way even if his gift did work on the other man.

Mitchell was silent and still for a moment, chest strangely heaving for a man who didn't actually need air.

“Yes. Fuck it, yes.”  
Anders felt he was perfectly validated in removing his hand from Mitchell's head to fist pump the air. Mitchell punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

“Ouch, man.” Anders whined, but reached back into his pocket all the same, removing a disposable packet of lube, which he held up in front of Mitchell and grinned.

“Prepared for anything, I see. I thought your Ingrid was Prudence.” Mitchell retorted. 

“I see nothing wrong with taking her wisdom, especially in circumstances such as this. A little forward thinking never hurt anyone.” With that, he tore the top of the packet open with his teeth, spreading some of the liquid over his fingers before shoving the packet at Mitchell.

“Here, hold this. And don't spill it. That might become something of a challenge very soon.” He moved his hand back to Mitchell's entrance, sliding one finger smoothly into the vampires body without warning. 

Mitchell's hips bucked.

“Ah! Some warning would have been nice!” he gasped.

“Now where's the fun in that?” Anders replied, working in another finger and scissoring at the tight muscle. Mitchell was always incredibly tight. Anders wasn't sure if it was some kind of special vampire body trait, or something that was unique to Mitchell. Either was, it was fucking awesome.

Mitchell whined as Anders crooked his fingers, throwing his head back once more. 

“Christ!” his hips thrust once more, Anders free hand coming to hold them down.

“Bragi, actually, but I can work with that.” 

“You're such a wanker.” Mitchell panted, shifting as Anders worked another finger into his body. 

“I've been told.” It was a little harsh the way he pulled his hand free of Mitchell's body, and he guessed it hurt a little from the way Mitchell grunted, but he was somewhat eager to get to the main event. Besides, if Mitchell truly didn't like what he was doing, he would tell him. He certainly had before.

“You'd better...” Mitchell swallowed. “You'd better have a condom, you prick.”

Anders looked at him incredulously. 

“Are you serious? Still? You're a vampire, you can't even fucking get STD's.” 

“I don't give a shit. You're hardly a normal mortal are you? Until you go and get tested, which you still haven't done, condom. I don't know where the fuck you've been.” Mitchell glared at him and Anders sighed, pulling a condom from his back pocket.

“It's a good job I really am fucking prepared.” He groaned as he slipped the condom onto himself, muttering under his breath as he did so.

“Stop bitching or we stop.” Mitchell said, although pulling Anders in by wrapping his legs around his waist didn't really do much to cement his convictions.  
“Yeah, right.” Anders snorted, before lining himself up and pushing into Mitchell, grunting as he slid in to the hilt, holding himself there as he adjusted to the unique experience that was fucking Mitchell, tight as hell, and yet as cool as the vodka he had in the refrigerator.

Mitchell was less patient.

“Move, you bastard.” He gasped, pulling Anders mouth to his own in a clash of teeth and tongues. 

Anders, always eager to please, began to thrust into Mitchell with abandon, the sounds of skin meeting skin and pants filling the room, Anders favourite song. 

He pulled out slowly a few times, before thrusting in hard, pulling at Mitchell's legs to encourage him to grip tighter. He loved a good pair of legs holding onto him, it didn't matter the gender with that one, and luckily Mitchell was happy to oblige, strong calves gripping his sides whilst the heels of his feet dug into the small of Anders back, head leaning back against the arm of the chair, baring his neck to Anders who took the opportunity to suck and bite at the exposed flesh. Just because Mitchell couldn't, didn't mean he had to hold back.

Speaking of which.

He looked to Mitchell, who was making the small noises in the back of his throat that usually meant it would not be much longer for the other man. He looked back up to look at Anders face with deep, black eyes, fangs exposed. 

The first time it'd happened, Anders had nearly thrown himself off the bed in alarm. Luckily, he was particularly close and apparently his need to come over-rid that of his sense of self-preservation. He'd come almost immediately after, gripping at Mitchell's cock to bring him with him, and the darkness had fled from Mitchell's eyes as quickly as it had came. It was how Anders had come to discover Mitchell's true nature, after a week of copious angst in which Mitchell locked himself in his room. 

Anders hadn't actually known this until Mitchell's flatmates had sought him out at the bar, concerned he might have told someone. A lot of the tension of the situation was diffused immediately when Anders was perfectly able to see Annie. He may have created a little more when he tried to hit on her, but that was in the past. 

After a lot of sitting outside Mitchell's door, and wondering why he was there but never making any attempt to leave, Mitchell let him in, and explained everything, including the whole vampirism deal. Apparently, when Mitchell went all 'vampire' during sex, the other party didn't generally make it out alive. Anders had taken it upon himself then to prove to Mitchell that he was very much alive, and continued to do so for a fair few weeks after, learning more about Mitchell and explaining his own supernatural affliction in the process. It was possibly the longest Anders had ever stuck with one person, but he wasn't about to admit that to Mitchell. 

It was also fun listening to Mike scream at him down the phone about going back to New Zealand.

Anders leant down to Mitchell's distorted face. 

“Now, now John. None of that.” He said quietly, switching his movements to slow, deep thrusts. The black flickered and waned in Mitchell's eyes, and he looked to Anders contemplatively for a moment, before pulling him in to claim his mouth.

Considering his powers didn't work on Mitchell, there was definitely something about him that was able to bring Mitchell back without fail. He couldn't deny he was curious about it, but exploring it was also mean finding out why it happened every single time they had sex, which apparently it didn't with mortals, and he wasn't willing to give up such a good fuck buddy just yet.

“Close.” Mitchell panted, closing his eyes.. Anders rested his forehead against Mitchell's

“Me too.” He kissed him. “Ride me.” 

Mitchell opened his eyes and stared at Anders.

“Ok.” 

They moved quickly, Anders slipping out of Mitchell's body and moving to lie back on the sofa whilst Mitchell manoeuvred his long legs either side of Anders body, sliding back down onto his cock as soon as he was able. 

He braced himself using the back of the sofa and one hand intertwined with Anders, pushing himself up and down quickly, Anders hands gripping his hips tightly, lifting and pulling him down as he moved, bringing them back to the edge in a matter of minutes. 

“Need to come, fuck.” Mitchell panted, slamming himself down onto Anders desperately.

“Your wish is my command.” Anders grinned, gripping Mitchell's cock and running his hand up and down expertly, twisting his hand as he did so a few times, before Mitchell keened, and leant forward, coming hard. Anders pulled at his hips, thrusting up hard a few more times before he followed the vampire over the edge.

Mitchell fell forward onto him, burrowing his face into Anders neck as they lay in reprieve on the sofa. Anders could feel him wince as his softening dick left Mitchell's body, and he pushed at him, encouraging him to stretch out flat rather than remain in his half-sitting position above Anders. He rested his head on Anders shoulder, legs curled over the other man as he attempted to fit on the sofa with him. 

“I still don't get it.” Mitchell said after a few moments silence. Anders didn't have to be a genius to know what he was talking about.

“Neither do I.” 

They lay there for a while longer, Anders arm wrapped around Mitchell's shoulders, whilst Mitchell's lay across Anders stomach, cool and solid. Anders was getting close to dozing off, and he wasn't sure Mitchell hadn't already. That was another thing that surprised him, but then again all of his knowledge of vampires came exclusively from the media. He suddenly felt a faint thrum, something very familiar to him, but not something he expected from Mitchell.

“What was that?” He asked quietly, more awake.

“Heartbeat.” Mitchell replied, pressing his face further into Anders. 

“I thought you didn't have one?” Anders pressed further, shocked.

“Beats once a minute. Easy to miss.” Mitchell groaned, before suddenly sitting up, looking around for his underwear. 

“I'm going up to my bed. You're welcome to join me, or you can sod off to your hotel. Whatever, but get dressed.” He reached for his boxers and stood up. Anders smiled. That was another thing he liked about Mitchell. He was just as disinterested in feelings as Anders was. 

“Come on, move. You've got to at least get dressed before...” 

“JESUS CHRIST, MITCHELL!” Annie yelled as she appeared out of thin air, sitting on the opposite sofa, but quickly standing and darting away from the two under-dressed men. Mitchell pulled his boxers on in a panic.

“Shit, Annie! You could at least give some warning!” He yelled, whilst hilariously trying to cover his chest. Anders made no effort to move whatsoever.

“It's the living room, Mitchell! I should be able to come here whenever I want!” Annie had her back to the pair of them. “Oh my god. I am not having this argument with you in your pants. I'll be back later.” 

With that, Annie vanished and Anders promptly burst into laughter. 

“It's not fucking funny, Anders.” Mitchell complained, picking up his shirt and pulling it on without buttoning it. 

Anders stood up, still naked as the day he was born.

“Come on, it was a bit funny.” He smirked, before stepping up to Mitchell and gripping his ass, pulling him close and looking up at the taller man. 

“I like that shirt on you. Let me fuck you with it on.” he murmured, pressing his lips to Mitchell's chest, which was the nearest part of him he could reach. Unless he stood on the sofa, but he wasn't willing to demean himself that much. 

“You're insatiable.” Mitchell said, but leant down to kiss him all the same.

“Undoubtedly. Now, you said something about a bed?” Anders grinned, pulling Mitchell down by his shirt, stepping back and collapsing back onto the sofa, Mitchell falling solidly into his lap. 

They didn't make it upstairs that time either.


End file.
